childs play
by speedqueen
Summary: sam and jack get an alien virus but what are the consequences
1. Trouble on P4Y692

P4y-692 at night was dark like any other planet except the ring of 5 moons was amazing.

"Alright kids lets set up camp here," Colonel O'Neill decided, "it's got just the right view of all 5 moons!"

"Sir if it's alright with you I'd like to set up a miniature observatory…." Major Carter started

"No Carter! When I said set up camp I meant to sleep!"

"Yes sir" she sighed thinking she could set one up on her watch.

Colonel O'Neill took first watch then Teal'c followed by Daniel and finally Sam. Jack was sat, on his watch, bored and staring at the moons. He decided to check on the team before doing a perimeter sweep. Daniel was sound asleep, Teal'c peacefully doing Kel-no-reem and Carter was sleeping but it was fitful. For some reason she looked very uncomfortable.

Time passed with nothing unusual and eventually Sam's watch came around. As Daniel went to wake her up, he saw she was covered in red spots and had a raging fever.

"JACK!" Daniel screamed _'damn' _he thought _'no wonder she was so agitated'_

"What? Daniel, why are you waking me up before the suns are up? Jack asked while scratching his stomach _'why am I so itchy'_ he wondered. His attention was moved to Major Carter from which he had heard a slight groan.

"Ahh, crap that's what the kids in the village had isn't it? I knew it wasn't safe." Colonel O'Neill was now fully awake and accusing Daniel. He rushed out of Carter's tent to get Teal'c while Daniel tried to get Sam to wake up.

After packing up, there was still no sign of Major Carter waking up. Teal'c volunteered to carry her unconscious form to the 'gate. Daniel carried her equipment and jack lead the way. It was two anxious hours of trekking through the forest and Sam drifting in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she was confused and disorientated. Finally, they reached the 'gate and everyone was relieved to see the big grey ring. Daniel dialled and Teal'c rested Sam on the ground.

"Teal'c, I can take it from here." Jack decided, having one more look behind him before taking Sam in his arms and heading through the horizon into the safe hands of the SGC medical team.


	2. CHICKEN POX

"Preliminary analysis shows symptoms of a common disease." Dr Janet Frasier began in the post-mission briefing "Well to cut it short sirs she has chicken pox" four pairs of shocked eyes turned towards her.

"CHICKEN POX!" They all cried in unison. Apart from Teal'c who sat looking, what Janet interpreted as, confused. But it was hard to tell.

"But she's unconscious! People don't normally pass out from chicken pox!" Colonel O'Neill protested. He knew there was something else going on and it wasn't good. He could feel it in his gut.

"I agree Colonel but right now that's all I've got." Inside Janet knew it wasn't chicken pox but she had to give General Hammond something.

"Alright people. Work it out." That was General Hammond's way of saying meeting over get back to work. Air force personnel rose from their seats as he left then everyone stood staring at each other. All with the same thought in their heads '_what the hell is going on?'_


	3. A SEVEN YEAR OLD !

Jack had gone with Teal'c to get some lunch. Sat in the commissary he was wondering if he was the only one that was feeling the sudden rise in temperature.

"O'Neill are you feeling well?" Teal'c queried a look of concern on his face. To anyone other than his close friends he would look normal.

"Actually Teal'c, I don't I'm gonna go see doc Frasier." He stood up and instantly felt a wave of nausea hit him before darkness enveloped his mind. Teal'c had noticed Colonel O'Neill wobbling slightly as he stood and was prepared to catch him as he fell.

Airmen and scientist of the SGC jumped out of the way to avoid the charging Jaffa with the unconscious base 2IC in his arms. Teal'c ran straight for into the infirmary nearly bumping into the small doctor who, upon seeing the limp Colonel, began shouting orders to her staff while Teal'c lowered Jack onto the bed Janet had indicated. Daniel came into Teal'c's view; he had been visiting Sam when he heard the commotion.

"What's going on Teal'c?" Daniel asked, and then he saw Jack with Janet next to him shining her penlight in his eyes. "What happened to Jack ?!" suddenly alarmed for his friends health.

"ColonelO'Neill lost consciousness in the commissary," Teal'c replied "I believe he has contracted the same condition as MajorCarter."

"Well that's not good is it"

"No, I do not believe it is" Teal'c agreed "I am going to visit MajorCarter"

"Okay I'll stay with Jack" Daniel watched Dr Frasier busy herself by taking Colonel O'Neill's blood pressure.

Teal'c sat looking at the still form of Major Samantha Carter. Awoman he saw as his sister. A capable warrior and one of the smartest in her race. Still he felt the need to protect her from the dangers of the universe even though he knew she wouldn't want him to. He shook himself out of the little world he had drifted into, to find two bright blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, staring at him.

"MajorCarter it is good to see you awake" Teal'c said with a smile on his face "I must inform DrFrasier."

"Who's Major? I'm Sammie Carter!" Sam protested as Teal's left her room with a sense of urgency.

Janet was taking readings from the various machines connected to the Colonel when Teal'c rushed into the side room she'd placed the Colonel.

"DrFrasier, MajorCarter is awake. Though she is calling herself Sammie!" Teal'c explained.

"Alright I'll go have a chat with her," Janet said slightly worried by what Teal'c had just told her "why dont you go and find General Hammond and Daniel," Teal'c bowed in his usual respectful manner and walked out of the room. Janet quickly finished her check and noted her findings on the Colonel's chart.

Once in Major Carter's side room Janet found her sat up wide-awake and staring at her.

"Hello Sammie do you know who I am?"

"No," replied Sam "do you know where my daddy is?"

"He's working right now Sammie but if you're good maybe he'll visit later "

"OK" a big grin spread across her face

"Now Sammie can you tell me how old you are?" Janet asked hoping her suspicions weren't correct.

"I'm seven why?" Sam was looking curious now

"Just wondering," Janet saw Daniel appear at the door "I'll be back son Sammie ok?"

"OK" another big grin.

Outside Daniel was soon joined by General Hammond and Teal'c. Janet came out of Sam's room and led them all to her office.

"Well there's good new and bad news" Janet offered "the good news is that she's still Samantha Carter, the bad is that she thinks she's a seven year old" she visibly winced as she said it.

"A SEVEN YEAR OLD!!" Daniel and General Hammond shouted Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute I knew Major Carter when she was seven I worked with her dad and visited frequently." General Hammond recalled "Can I see her?"

"Yes of course sir, she isn't contagious I don't think."


	4. Sammie meets JJ

"Uncle George! Yay!" Just when Janet thought that grin couldn't get any bigger it did when General Hammond entered the room.

"There's my little Sammie" General Hammond changed from tough air force General to caring uncle in the blink of an eye. Looking across at Sam from the doorway, Daniel noticed her hair had grown to just below her ears. He looked across at Dr Frasier questioningly but she shrugged. They both turned to watch a scene from Sam's past unfold in front of them.

"Now Sammie I hear you've been asking for your daddy" George looked down at the woman accusingly

"Ahuh, I was scared" her lower lip began to tremble then the waterworks began. Daniel whispered something about contacting Jacob but Janet wasn't listening. She was to busy watching the CO of the base gathering up the 2IC of his flagship team into his arms, comforting her to sleep and singing her lullabies. Once she was asleep, General Hammond slipped quietly out of the room.

"Sir, I'm going to check on Colonel O'Neill. If we go by Major Carter's timeline he should be waking up soon."

"Of course Doctor, if I may I would like to visit him."

"Yessir."

Teal'c sat, as he had in Major Carter's room, watching over Colonel O'Neill; a brother in arms and life, a warrior of the Tauri and a dear friend. Soon he to would wake with the mental age of a seven-year-old child. Teal'c could hear Dr Frasier's heals getting louder until she entered the room. As if in sync with her Colonel O'Neill awoke the moment, Janet stepped into the room. She cautiously lowered herself into the newly vacated seat next to the bed not knowing what to say. It turned out that Colonel O'Neill spoke first. The bleary eyed man sleepily yawned and asked where he was, after a brief explanation of an air base and that he was ill so would be cared for there, he introduced himself as J.J.

"So you know who I am. Who are you?" J.J looked around the room suspiciously

"Well I'm Dr Frasier, over at the door is General Hammond and at the end of you're bed is Teal'c" Teal'c turned around to see General Hammond who had been stood by the door, unnoticed, since Janet had entered the room.

"Cool" J.J responded just as Jack would have. It looked like his mannerisms hadn't changed much since childhood.

Sirens went off and an 'unscheduled off world activation' was announced. General Hammond had to leave and soon after a med team was called to the 'gateroom. SG5 had come back from planet infested with hidden Jaffa; not one team member came back without an injury. Colonel O'Neill Had to be moved to Major Carter's room to make space since they were both suffering from the same condition.

"Hi I'm Sammie. Who are you?"

"I'm J.J"

"Hi J.J. What ya doin in my room?"

"I was told I was stayin here now. I think we're sharing."

"But you're a grown up"

"No I'm not! I'm seven. You're the grown up!"

"Nu uh!"

"Just look in the mirror you are so a grown up" J.J insisted

"If I look in the mirror then you have to too"

"Fine then be like that!"

"You're funny" Sammie started giggling

"Hey! No giggling!" J.J said although he didn't know why

Teal'c who had been observing from the door noticed the comment that Colonel O'Neill only ever said to Major Carter. He turned back to see them sat on the same bed laughing about something J.J had said before separating to their own beds to sleep.

Daniel joined Teal'c while he watched the little charade. He was amazed at how easily the excepted the fact that they both looked like adults but thought they were seven. He looked at his best friends, no brother and sister, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Daniel hoped they would find a way to help them. Jacob would arrive soon he wondered how the Tokra would react to his daughter and her CO having a chicken pox virus that turned them into seven year olds. Sam's hair had grown again it was now shoulder length and Jack's was going brown again, that was another mystery of the virus. Sirens went off again and Daniel and Teal'c decided to investigate.


	5. murmurs in sleep

Jacob Carter walked through the wormhole event horizon to be greeted by General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel. a look of confusion swept across Jacobs face as he searched the control room and briefing room for the missing members of SG1.

"I came back as soon as I could. What happened? Where are Jack and Sam?"

"Ahh that's a bit complicated. Come to the briefing room and we'll fill you in."

After the four men were joined by Dr Frasier, the briefing began a quick update on Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's condition. It hadn't changed apart from the physical changes. It was now apparent that the two air force officers were becoming younger in appearance. Jacob finally became so confused he yelled out that if someone didn't explain that instant what was going on, he would find a goa'uld hand device and fling them from one side of the briefing room to the other until he got his answers.

"JacobCarter", Teal'c began "both MajorCarter and ColonelO'Neill have acquired, for a reason unbeknown to us, the minds and soon, as DrFrasier has just explained, the physical features of seven year old children".

"What!?" Jacob befuddled expression didn't change. Daniel decided to translate since that was what he was paid for.

"He said they both think they are seven year olds and will soon look like them if we can't figure out what's happening."

"Ohh I see. My baby girl thinks she's seven!!" an astonished look passed the older mans face. "Can I see her please?"

"Of course sir", Janet looked across to General Hammond who gave the nod "Come with me".

The visit was to be short so he could see the damage before actually studying blood samples and such. He saw through the one-way glass that both Sam and Jack were wide-awake and chatting away before he entered the room.

"DADDY!" A smile crept across the older man's face. He hadn't heard her call him that in a long time but it still had the same effect. His daughter jumped out of her bed and raced into her father's waiting arms

"Hey! Are you ok honey?"

"Yes daddy"

"Have you been a good girl?" he questioned the woman as if she were a child

"Ahuh I was good! Wasn't I Mrs Janet? I only asked for you once!" the pride shining through in her smile.

"Well done hon' now I gotta go talk to uncle George now"

"Okie dokie"

Janet and Daniel left with Jacob so Selmac could take a look at the tests taken from the two air force personnel. Teal'c left to catch some well-needed kel-no-reem he hadn't left his teammates sides since they collapsed and with all the meetings and such there was just no time to rest.

"Jacob, why was Sam not aloud to ask for you?" Daniel asked what was on both his and Janet's minds.

"When I was in the air force there were a couple of attempts made on my life. So I told Sam that if she ever found herself in strange place not to ask for me as my enemies might of used her against me."

_'Wow'_ Daniel thought _'even as a child her life was in danger'_

"What about her mother?" Janet asked interrupting Daniel's thoughts "Sam hasn't even mentioned her." This question made Jacob think a bit harder into his past. A place he didn't venture very often as it was mostly littered with painful memories and terrible images.

"That would have been the period in time when Sam's mom was staying with her parents as they were both quite ill and Liz was their only daughter." Jacobs face softened at the thought of his deceased wife making both Daniel and Janet feel slightly uncomfortable about bringing up the subject.

Once in the labs the group met up with General Hammond again and Dr Frasier updated him before returning to her patients. General then excused himself to inform the Joint chiefs of the situation leaving Daniel and Jacob alone to work on a hopeful cure to whatever ailment was plaguing the two military members of SG1.

Walking into the room Janet saw both of the Jack and Sam were still asleep and both looked even younger than when she had left. It was astonishing the rate at which they were de-aging. Sam's hair was a brighter blonde – if that was at all possible – and longer still, Jack's had gone completely brown and was growing as well. Even the lines on his face were fading and the two of them looked shorter.

"Janet" a soft whisper came from Sam's bed. Stopping the checks she was doing Janet walked curiously over to Sam…She was definitely still asleep. "Janet I touched a kids blood" another murmur but this wasn't Sammie talking this was Major Carter! Dr Frasier hurried to the phone on the wall her high heels clip clopping on the concrete floor

"Get me General Hammond tell him its urgent" she ordered down the phone her mind whirling at the possible explanations. Why could Sam talk as an adult in her sleep? What was stopping her from doing that when she was awake? Also what Sam had said was puzzling her she mentioned a child's blood that must have been on the planet.

"Dr Frasier what have you found?" General Hammond's voice sounded slightly tinny over the phone.

"Sir, it's Major Carter she's talking in her sleep but I don't think it's seven year old Sam."

"I'll be right down."


End file.
